Late for Book Club
by Princess Luna of the Night
Summary: A quick GamKar oneshot from a tumblr request. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey guys, long time no see! A note about this story: I wrote it for a request on tumblr. Which means I typed this on notepadSoap if you see any spelling mistakes please tell me! Also I will eventually return to fire of bravery, but I really need to figure out the plot line for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**.

* * *

Karkat leaned against the wall. The cold metal soothed his back, and he sighed slightly. _Gamzee you nook sucking shit stain you better get the fuck out here. You know Kanaya will cull us if we don't go to Rose's shitty "Book Club"_. Sighing again, this time in annoyance, Karkat turned around and took a step towards Gamzee's door. _He probably passed out on that gog damn horn pile of his. I shouldn't even try to fucking save his shitty clown ass._ He knocked loudly anyway. There was no answer.

Groaning angrily Karkat smacked his face into the door, "GAMZEE I SWEAR TO GOG, YOU HAD BETTER COME OUT YOU USELESS BONE BULGE." There was still no answer. _I bet he can't even fucking hear me._ "I'M COMING IN THERE AND YOU BETTER BE FUCKING READY TO GO."

Twisting the knob with a scowl, Karkat slammed open the door. The room was empty, but there was steam billowing out from under the bathroom door. _Of COURSE he's taking a fucking shower. Kanaya is going to cut off our fucking heads._

Karkat, closing the bedroom door behind him in case Gamzee came out unexpectedly, stormed towards the bathroom. As he opened his mouth to yell again he stopped, letting out a small squeak.

"Motherfucker" a voice groaned, loud enough Karkat could hear it above the shower. He went beet red and almost walked away before realizing something. _He doesn't know I'm here._

Another low groan made Karkat shiver, his tentabulge quivering in response. He knew his pathetically red crush on Gamzee couldn't be pursued - Gamzee might need pacifying if his purple blooded nature ever came through, and besides Gamzee wasn't interested in him like that. Still he couldn't help as his tentacle slowly started to twitch as Gamzee got noisier.

A few seconds later Karkat was beside himself with need. He pulled down his jeans to his knees and leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. Now freed, his bulge wiggled around, searching for some friction. He put his hand on it, and it wrapped around him. Another moan from the bathroom and he slowly began to pump his hand up and down. His bulge quickly became sticky with red genetic material as he arched and cooed.

He moved in tune with Gamzee's sounds, trying not to think about how odd this was. As he got more and more heated he accidentally let out a loud moan. Clapping his hand over his mouth he went still, and the bathroom went quiet except for the slosh of water. _This was stupid. You're stupid. Get the fuck out before Gamzee comes._

Just as Karkat thought he was safe, and began to reach to pull up his pants, the bathroom door swung open.

"What the motherfuck-" was all Karkat heard as he pulled up his jeans and bolted out the door. He went straight to his room and fell onto the bed, exhausted. _Now you've gone and done it you fucking nook stain. Now you won't even have one quadrant._

He got up, pulled down the covers, and climbed back in, pulling them over his head. Feeling more safe in his makeshift cacoon, he began to cry.

_What the grub culling fuck?_ Karkat slowly opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep. He pushed away the year stained pillow he had been clutching and stretched out, yawning. There was another loud rap at the door. _Fuck, the book club. _He had forgotten in his blind emotion. Not that it mattered, in his weepy mess he wouldn't have made for a good discussion on hidden plot devices.

The knock sounded again, more insistent this time. "I'M COMING OKAY? DON'T GET YOUR BULGE IN A TWIST." He pushed off the soft blankets and teetered towards the door. Opening the doorknob he used the other hand to massage his temple. "LOOK KANAYA, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SHOW UP BUT INHAD SOME SHI-"

"Hey best bro" smiled Gamzee, looking a bit sheepish. He was dressed normally, bit his makeup was a bit marred, like he had rushed to put it on.

"I -I..." Karkat couldn't find the words he was looking for, so he just stood there with a bright red face.

"Woah, you okay there motherfucker? You don't look too good." Gamzee leaned casually against the door frame like nothing was wrong.

Finally finding his voice Karkat spluttered, "LOOK, IF YOU'RE HERE TO TELL ME IT'S FUCKING OVER, JUST GET IT OVER WITH. JUST DON'T BE A FUCKING SHIT STAIN AND DRAW IT OUT." His voice cracked, and he looked down. Karkat could feel a tear start to fall, and he knew he had three seconds before he broke down weeping again. _I have to get out of here._

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY ALREADY, SO JUST FUCKING FINE!" Karkat spun around on his heel and stalked away, swinging the dirt shut behind him. He didn't see a hand stop it before he shut, nor did he hear Gamzee's soft footfalls walking up behind him. When Gamzee put a hand on his shoulder he jumped and spun around, tears streaming down his cheeks. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WA-"

He was silenced by Gamzee's lips pressing hard against his own. Pulling back quickly Karkat looked at his moirail, no not moirail, Karkat couldn't really put a name on what they were at that moment. "B-but I thought -" His voice was hushed, and he was still crying.

Gamzee put a finger to his lips and pulled him in again, pressing himself against Karkat.

_To fuck with it,_ thought Karkat, and he began to kiss Gamzee back deeply. He lightly ran his tongue over Gamzee's lips, feeling them part and slipping inside. He put one of his hands on the small of Gamzee's back, and intertwined the other in the capricorns hair. Gamzee began to rub against him slightly, and Karkat groaned, feeling his neglected bulge excitedly start to wriggle again.

Gamzee reached up and began to run Karkat's horn. Suddenly his mind was flooded by a feeling he had never felt before. Karkat clenched, and Gamzee let go, and drew back with a guilty look.

"DID I SAY STOP?" Barked Karkat, who reached in again. Gamzee just smiled, and rubbed Karkat's horns again.

A few minutes later and Karkat couldn't stand it anymore. Pulling back again, he gestured towards the bed and Gamzee nodded, honking. Karkat dismissed the honk, and all but dragged Gamzee onto the down comforter.

There were no sopor beds here, and any remaining slime was portioned and given to Gamzee. Still. Karkat loved the feeling of sinking into the bed, and he was doing a good job of it with another troll on top of him.

Karkat growled and flipped Gamzee over, and began to bite at his collarbone. He left a trail of red marks and light kisses, as Gamzee moaned and honked beneath him.

He motioned for Gamzee to sit up, and pulled his baggy tshirt off. Also sitting up, Karkat tugged off his black sweater.

He leaned in again, kissing Gamzee anywhere and everywhere on his chest. Gamzee started to grind against him slightly, and Karkat couldn't help but suppress his own moans as he started to move in response. Rolling off Gamzee, Karkat pulled off his pants, leaving on nothing but boxers. He turned back only to find Gamzee completely naked, bulge wiggling in the air.

"FUCKING -" Karkat snapped, and reached to remove his boxers as well. Gamzee's hand moved to rest on his, before pushing Karkat's hand out of the way. Gamzee crawled down, and began to slide Karkat's underwear off. Karkat's bulge was practically thrashing now, and Gamzee honked at the sight of it.

"H- how do you want to do this?" Karkat's voice was husky with need. Instead of answering Gamzee just honked and pulled Karkat up to sit. Then he sat up on his knees, an moved Karkat around so he was crouching in front of him.

"O-OH" was all Karkat said, and broke off into a loud moan as Gamzee reached between his legs and began pumping his bulge. He whined as Gamzee let go and gripped his hips. Positioning himself, Gamzee's bulge began to slither into Karkat's nook. Gamzee's genetic material made for a good lubrication, but Karkat still bit his lip in pain_. Holy motherfuck he's big_.

Gamzee began to rock back and forth, and suddenly everything went white for Karkat. Gamzee moved faster and faster, reaching over and rubbing Karkat's horns. Karkat moaned loudly, almost screaming. The pleasure overwhelmed him, and he could feel himself coming. "OH FUCK." And then he was coming, the pleasure so strong he couldn't see. He could fell Gamzee ram into him one last time before releasing his genetic material too.

Collapsing, Karkat rolled into Gamzee's warm body, his mind sleepy. He felt Gamzee shift and the blankets cover them both.

"I will never motherfucking leave you." This was the last thing Karkat heard before falling asleep, feeling warm, safe and slightly sticky.


End file.
